narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Indra The second Sharingan user, first known Mangekyo user and first known Susanoo user, his spiral eye was red, it was a Mangekyo Sharingan. So its color needs to be changed and added here. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Really? We know nothing about Indra's prowess. His eye was first shown as a spiral-patterned one, and now it seems he had the Sharingan. I think we'd better wait for further info. About the Mangekyō, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu thing, Ashura had something almost identical to Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, but we don't list him as a jinchūriki or as a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode user, do we? Is it really that bothersome to wait a couple weeks?--JOA20 (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) "handful" Madara, Izuna, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke. That is 6 known to have awakened it, Indra was an Otsutsuki not an Uchiha and of course Kakashi doesn't count. So can 6 people really be considered a handful?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Even with the others included, it's not like adding more would be considered a handful compared to less. Though as I understand i, handful is around 1-5, so with six, I dunno, I guess if you can find a better word, like several maybe? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Several is better to use, as the definition of it is "More than two, but not many" so I will change it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Handful I guess is meant more like a percentage, from all the hundreds Uchiha since Madara, only a "handful" had the Mangekyou.--Elveonora (talk) 18:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, six people can be considered a "handful" relative to a clan that has had hundreds of people come and go throughout the generations. There is no specific range of quantity that defines the term; it is used to define a select, relatively small number of things, or people, compared to a much larger whole. The change has already been made, and it honestly isn't that big of a deal. Just sayin', it didn't have to be made in the first place. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 18:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Did Madara really talk about the Mangekyō? Did madara really talk about the Mangekyō Sharingan when me mentioned "only he and Sasuke have the "Straight Tomoe""? In the translations I have read he simply says Sharingan. Not that I would know what was meant by calling their sharingans straight, but then again, I wouldn't really call Madara's Mangekyō straight. --Cosmikaze (talk) 20:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Madara stated that Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō had the Straight Swirl. Madara stated that Sasuke had the same Straight Swirl as him. So: Madara's Eternal Mangekyō had the Straight Swirl. How, I actually have no idea.--JOA20 (talk) 20:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured that might be what he was talking about, but I just find it strange that he takes credit for the Mangekyō Izuna awakened. Either way I just wanted to make sure if the manga actually specified Mangekyō, since no translation I have found does so --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, just read chapter 657. --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC) this may sound weird, but Aren't its techniques technically Kinjutsu? Since they harm the user and all--Elveonora (talk) 12:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I hate to admit it but I think I finally agree with you on something and that something being this. Munchvtec (talk) 12:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Technically, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the "something bad will happen with repeated use" does bring to mind Tsunade's early comments on Rasenshuriken. However, that also means that EMS techniques are also technically not kinjutsu, since the user no longer goes blind from them right? Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::There's no EMS-specific technique known tho. Techniques simply don't change status since the infobox should be timeless--Elveonora (talk) 10:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::By EMS techniques, I mean MS techniques that we know have only been used by EMS, for example Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Tengai Shinsei. Stuff that was not used with regular MS. This would also exclude stuff that is reasonable to assume would be possible with regular MS, like Susanoo: Captive Slash. Omnibender - Talk - 13:20, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, those aren't kinjutsu unless a MS user uses them and harms himself--Elveonora (talk) 13:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I thought we agreed that we don't label anything kinjutsu unless it is labeled as such in the series? After all, kinjutsu isn't a broad categorization for certain techniques, it is a specific, very much political label given to certain dangerous techniques by a village head. We're not about to go slapping that on the Mangekyō Sharingan techniques. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:33, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :What a nonsense you have said here. So for something to be x a village head first must label it so? Lol. So a suicide no jutsu won't be suicide no jutsu until some old fart in hat says so. Logic much. Not to mention we already list thing such as Casualty Puppet as Kinjutsu and I don't recall it having been mention in any of the episodes that any old fart did declare it as such--Elveonora (talk) 17:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Bump--Elveonora (talk) 13:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) fallacy "It was also awakened by Kakashi Hatake — a non-Uchiha" No, it wasn't. The manga made it clear that Sharingan = effect of special chakra on the optic nerve released by Uchiha brains. Kakashi isn't an Uchiha or part Uchiha to our knowledge. The reason why Kakashi's eye transformed was because of its connection to Obito's. Kakashi witnessing Rin's death and feeling loss was no different than what would be if Sakura killed Ino, she would get no Sharingan--Elveonora (talk) 12:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Huh? What does the special chakra thing have to do with the Mangekyo Sharingan? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Since it has with Sharingan, so it does with Mangekyou, Tobirama's explanation covered it whole. "The deeper the darkness gets, the greater the power becomes" He also said that the special chakra is released upon witnessing loss of great love--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::According to Tobirama, it's that peculiar chakra that's released from the Uchiha's brains and channeled through their optic nerves that brings about the change in their eyes. I believe Elveonora is right, as we witnessed just beforehand that Obito had some sort of link to his left eye, able to see what Kakashi was seeing, as he approached him. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 12:31, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::But Tobirama's words, as you quoted, don't say anything about chakra. They say something about darkness. I mean, if it was about the chakra, Kakashi should've never been able to get the Mangekyo Sharingan, since he can't produce that chakra. That's why I conclude the chakra is needed to awake the Sharingan, but not to further evolve it. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Uchiha's eyeballs are no different from that of an ordinary Narutoverse human, it's the brain chakra what makes them transform into Sharingan. Kakashi's darkness should have had no effect on Uchiha chakra in his eye, because it's not connected to it like in case of an Uchiha. If darkness could produce brain chakra in Kakashi, overwriting that of Obito then you would have a point--Elveonora (talk) 12:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Eh, that's not exactly what I was saying. It's the brain chakra, yes. But Kakashi does not have that brain chakra. If it was the brain chakra that let's the eye evolve further, Kakashi would not have been able to do so, since again, he doesn't have that chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's the very point, therefore he didn't evolve it.--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::But he did, since as Tobirama stated, it's darkness that let's the eye become stronger. And Kakashi experienced darkness, didn't he? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::The darkness in Uchiha is effect of the brain chakra though--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: And why is the darkness in Uchiha brain any different in a non-psycho crazy's brain?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Because it's "magic" induced darkness?--Elveonora (talk) 13:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::And why does that magic not exist in non-Uchiha with evil cursed eyes?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It existed in Kakashi's eye, but not his brain--Elveonora (talk) 13:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So brain chakra is now just in the eye and the brain is just there for kicks and necessary body functions?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) No you misunderstood. Brain chakra is what makes the Sharingan. The stronger the darkness, the stronger the brain chakra. This doesn't apply to Kakashi who doesn't have special brain chakra, so any darkness he experienced shouldn't have affected chakra in Obito's eye--Elveonora (talk) 13:15, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :And yet, we watched it did have an effect on the eye.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Obito? Link to his left eye? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 13:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::This. We also saw Obito seeing through his eye in somebody else' skull--Elveonora (talk) 13:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::/shrug sounds plausible.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) The stronger the darkness, the stronger the brain chakra. - Where was that stated? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:24, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Source: Tobirama. "The deeper the darkness gets, the greater the visual prowess becomes"--Elveonora (talk) 13:30, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep. But where was it stated that the brain chakra gets stronger from the darkness? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Visual prowess = power of Sharingan, Sharingan exists because of brain charka. So for it to become stronger, chakra must become stronger, which becomes stronger from darkness--Elveonora (talk) 13:34, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Sharingan's creation is because of chakra, becoming stronger is not. That was never stated and Kakashi's case disproves your theory. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Isn't that a simple deduction rather than theory? Darkness makes the brain release chakra, more darkness releases more/stronger chakra. Darkness doesn't make Kakashi's brain release anything. I insist the eye transformed due to its magical connection to the other eye rather than Kakashi.--Elveonora (talk) 14:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't that mean Kakashi wouldn't have the ability to turn it on or off if he had no real connection to it? I mean we know he can't turn off the regular Sharingan, but he can turn on or off the Mangekyo.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) 0_o /shrugs, Kishi crack. So if further brain chakra isn't required after the initial activation (which would explain why transplants continue to work) how can the Uchiha turn off the Sharingan then? Presumably by severing the chakra flow, but then why do transplants work?--Elveonora (talk) 14:24, June 30, 2014 (UTC) : There is a huge hole in your argument, Elve. Tobirama says that this "chakra" affects the optic nerve, which brings about the Sharingan. The normal Sharingan. Obito's chakra cannot transcend his body and affect Kakashi's optic nerve. Its obvious that the powerful emotion of losing someone close to you is what awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan. That's what has always been told to us, and remains true even after Tobirama's explanation, which pertains to the normal Sharingan. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::"Obito's chakra cannot transcend his body and affect Kakashi's optic nerve" Of course it can't, it's only his sight that can (sarcasm)--Elveonora (talk) 17:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: And your asinine reasoning that Tobirama's statement about a normal Sharingan, somehow applying to a Mangekyō Sharingan (despite the fact that we've known the mechanics behind that since Part I) is any better? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Overview Just wondering if anyone would be opposed to me altering the Overview a bit to better reflect the Mangekyō Sharingan's heightened Eye of Insight, and Eye of Illusion... And subsequently link the latter to their potential to subjugate the tailed beasts. Thought it would be nice to mention, as the dōojutsu is initially comprised of these two aspects... Ah, but then, that may also raise the issue of whether or not most here agree that the Mangekyō Sharingan affords superior perceptive capabilities before it's "light" is sealed. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 16:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Obito's weird eyes Can't help but notice that Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan has finally gained the ability to bleed after regaining the one Kakashi had. Kakashi's eye used to bleed when he used Kamui, but Obito's never did. Why the sudden change? It just seems weird... still waiting for an Obito Susanoo too. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Because the Kamui used to open the holes between Kaguya's dimensions put a hell of a strain on Obito's eyes, since those aren't his own dimensions and they're far away from each other. SO that was a whole other feat than simply opening the Kamui dimension. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:37, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Still, he constantly used his lone eye before, without ANY strain. Weird that he suddenly exhibits normal patterns associated with the eyes. It'd be different if it was only the eye Kakashi possessed that was bleeding, because that eye was prone to bleeding after use, but both? I just found it strange, is all. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::What Seel said. Obito's Kamui wasn't supposed to be used to open other dimensions besides its own one. Opening portals to completely unrelated dimensions required much more chakra, and as such Obito's eyes were extremely strained to the point of bleeding.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::You can compare it to opening a locked door: If you have the key because it's your own door, it's easy. But if you need to use a pick, it's harder. Or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::They bleed from the sheer amount of chakra necessary to accomplish the task. Kakashi's Sharingan bled too only once he overused it.--Elveonora (talk) 19:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Madara and Izuna Was it actually stated or shown in manga that the two killed their respective buddies or was that forest ambush murder scene only anime-only addition?--Elveonora (talk) 21:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :While I assume forest murder scene is anime only, the actual method of awakening was never stated and likely never will. So go with the forest murder.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Straight Tomoe Sasuke and Madara have EMS, they have their brothers eyes.. which means their brothers were the only two people with the Straight Tomoe and now they have it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Speculation. Madara stated that only he and Sasuke had awakened the Straight Tomoe. Which may mean that Straight Tomoe is just another name for EMS. Also, the name "Straight Tomoe" doesn't define Itachi's Mangekyō at all, at best Sasuke and Izuna's Mangekyō since it's about symmetrical shape. And yet, Madara calls his own EMS (which has no symmetry) a Straight Tomoe.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Even that is speculation. We don't know what straight tomoe are or if Madara talked about his and Sasuke's MS or eternal MS. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure 'straight tomoe' refers to the way the donor's Mangekyō was incorporated into their own. Itachi's curved tomoe became three straight tomoe in Sasuke's eternal variant, and while Izuna's wasn't necessarily curved, it became three completely straight bars on the edges of Madara's circular Mangekyō. That's my take on it. --Atrix471 (talk) 10:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I think Atrix is right. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:28, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, as much as I appreciate the support, it's still speculation unfortunately. --Atrix471 (talk) 21:13, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi gaining Susanoo It seems that the reason Kakashi got Susanoo isn't just because he got both eyes but because he also received the power of the 6 paths which improved the eyes' power; shouldn't that also be added in to all the pages with Kakashi's new power?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... Kakashi did confirm that the Rikudou's power did make his eyes stronger (I always wondered why Kakashi was instantly able to conjure up a PS and where he got the chakra reserves from to do so, but the Six paths power can do anything like Naruto said, so it makes sense). Plus the Six paths power could be the one with the "fixed time limit" Obito was talking about, so... yea, whateva. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 19:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Error Hey, guys... This might be just me, I see something called "Thread: Sasuke Uchiha" in the infobox. Another glitch, I suppose. Can someone correct this?--'NinjaSheik' 19:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see it--Elveonora (talk) 19:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw it once, because some idiot moved Sasuke's page to Thread:Sasuke Uchiha, but I just pushed the Null Edit button and it was gone.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 20:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::What JOA20 said. Just perform a null edit to update the SMW cache. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:23, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, it's gone. I didn't even have to use that null edit thing. I don't even know what the heck it is, anyway. ^_^; I never had to use it before. Well, whatever, it's fixed now.--'NinjaSheik' 03:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke wielding Itachi's eyes. While it has been argued in the past whether or not Sasuke has Tsukuyomi, evidence strongly suggests that he does. As seen with Obito's left Kamui from Madara, when an Uchiha transplants a Mangekyo eye into them, they add all the said eye's techniques. Likewise, Sasuke, despite having Itachi's eyes, can still use his original arsenal of techniques from his original eyes. That being said, Sasuke would indeed have Itachi's Tsukuyomi and Yasaka Magatama. Hence, we should add those two techniques to Sasuke's infobox.—Steveo920 (Talk) 23:57, September 16, 2014 :I agree with this reasoning, but shrugs, others don't I guess.--Elveonora (talk) 09:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Me too, but the thing is, we've never seen those techniques and he was never even hinted at having them. Your reasoning is true, but it's "outside reasoning", so to speak. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:55, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know what you mean by "outside reasoning", but just because he hasn't shown it doesn't mean he doesn't have it, similar to how Obito never used Animal Path, but be we know he did have it.—Steveo920 (Talk) 9:37, September 17, 2014 ::::We know he did because Kabuto confirmed that he can use it to read Yamato's mind. Was that the Animal Path? Can't remember. That's "inside reasoning": Using statements from the manga, even though a demonstration of the technique wasn't shown. We have no statements regarding Sasuke's Tsukuyomi, even though for us outside the manga, the readers, it seems logical. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke did confirmed to feel Itachis dōjutsu powers after the eyes were transplanted into him.—Steveo920 (Talk) 14:30, September 17, 2014 :Yes, but the transplantation of eyes to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan is different from what Madara did with Obito's eye. I don't know... I understand your reasoning, but I'm against adding him as a user simply because of that reason. Otherwise, all those people come and want to tell us about using it against B or Danzo, which simply isn't confirmed. If we add him now, they would think it is. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:04, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::@Steveo920, you bring up an extremely valid point. Yes, Sasuke has Itachi's eyes, and yes, Madara had Obito and was able to use Obito's technique, so why can't Sasuke use Itachi's? It's a good point, but no where in the manga was it confirmed that Sasuke could use Tsukuyomi. Yes, we assume a lot of things on this wiki, but eye techniques aren't one of them. For example, Madara can use Limbo with Hagoromo's Rinnegan, so why isn't Hagoromo a user of Limbo? It was his eyes. But Hagoromo hasn't said nor confirmed usage of Limbo just like Sasuke hasn't said nor confirmed usage of Tsukuyomi. Again, very valid point, but when it comes to eye techniques, we rarely, if at all, assume things like we used to. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:18, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm not trying to start an edit war, but Madara's Rinnegan was different. He recreated the Rinnegan, he didn't take Hagoromo's actual eyes?.—Steveo920 (Talk) 16:53, September 17, 2014 It would be the same as recreating any kekkei genkei, it may be the same dojutsu(rinnegan) but it is not the same eyes. They are Madara's eyes(were Izuna's eyes actually) and he may have cheated to get it.. but the Rinnegan kekkei genkei was his. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's Mangekyo NOT his eternal Mangekyo. Were choku-tomoe. http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2mi8cr/translation_completed_uchiha_sasuke_4th_databook/ "In exchange for Itachi’s life, “Chokutomo”/Straight tomoe of the Mangekyou Sharingan were awakened." Yet another translation from DB4 supporting it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:19, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :The line you got it from is under EMS caption, look at the translation heading again. The translation says that in exchange for Itachi's life meaning by implanting Itachi's eyes Choku tomoe in his Mangekyou Sharingan were awakened meaning the Mangekyou pattern is same but three tomoe were awakened meaning it is the EMS that has Chaku tomoe.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Shins Space-Time Ninjutsu We need an Article for the Space-Time Ninjutsu of Shin Uchiha he uses with his Mangekyou. First I thought it would be Kamui but he doesnt teleport into his Dimension but directly to the Place he want and it can be assumed that he cant control who will be teleport since Sakura stand close enough to be teleported too. --Keeptfighting (talk) 14:05, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Itachi's Mangekyou: Design pattern This is very late in mentioning, but I noticed that there was a slight difference between when it was first shown in Sasuke's recollection and the finalized version for the Mangekyou Sharingan concept. In the debut, barring that strange comb-like border, the design looked less like a curved, three-point pinwheel, and more like the tomoe enlarged and merged to form the design. Should it be noted in the Trivia that Itachi's design changed after its debut?Lokker G (talk) 01:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fugaku's mangekyō design Fugaku used at least 4-5 different designs through the episode 455. The one used on this page, based on the image from the Fugaku Uchiha article is clearly just a transitional form seen when Fugaku used his mangekyō sharingan to show Itachi destruction of the Leaf Village by sharingan-controlled Kurama. I feel that both the image on this article and the image on Fugaku's article should be changed to show the most often shown basic form not the transitional one seen for a fraction of a second. Plecotus (talk) 08:31, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not altogether certain that they're different designs per sae - they all have the same basic shape, after all - and animation errors are pretty common: Kakashi (or was it Sasuke?) was once shown with a color-inverted Mangekyo, and Sasuke's been shown with his original Mangekyo design after having acquired the EMS. The thickness and exact shape of the markings of the various Mangekyo Sharingan designs, and even the size and angle of the tomoe on the normal Sharingan, has changed from shot to shot in the past, but to my knowledge those aren't not considered different forms. Arawn 999 (talk) 08:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :: The first 2 designs from the left may be the same one, just a little bit more detailed. The rest in my opinion are not even legitimate designs per se, but transitional shapes used to show that Fugaku was "hypnotizing" Itachi. I'm convinced that the image used for Fugaku's mangekyō should not show one of these transitional shapes, but a legitimate design used at least 3 separate times in the episode, namely - when Fugaku showed his mangekyō to Itachi for the first time, when he was talking to Itachi looking at the stone tablet and when his clone was talking to Itachi during the massacre.Plecotus (talk) 11:18, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Just looked at footage of his MS again, and yeah, it looks more like the other version someone else uploaded. The current one appears in transition. Pity, his transitional MS looks much better. I'll ask someone else to make a new svg, the other version we have is way too big in file size, and not quite up to quality. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Fugaku(anime only) Could someone, who has capability, add "anime only" next to Fugaku in infobox? --JouXIII (talk) 10:27, April 8, 2016 (UTC) : . Was much harder than it sounds and probably broke a few things on the way--''~UltimateSupreme 17:47, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Indra's Mangekyou Sharingan Design Where does it show Indra's Mangekyou Sharingan Design? Where it in the manga or anime? I dont think he have an actual confirm design.--Ankhael (talk) 18:00, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes we have, and you've been a pain the ass about it ever since. Chapter 462, when Tobi is telling the story to Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi. You can see the spiral, and in the anime, it was coloured red. Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh ok i know what talking about, but it doesn't say its his mangekyou i dont think.--Ankhael (talk) 18:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Which is why there are lengthy explanations to you, in more than one talk page, including your own, whenever you whine about the subject up or try having it removed from any article where that information is relevant. Consider this a warning, next time you mess with this information in any article, I will block you. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, June 4, 2016 (UTC) A warning? As a user I have a right to edit pages. I am not doing anything wrong here. There is no clear confirmatory reference to indra's MS design. Perhaps you have a problem with me correcting this article the way it should be written with correct information. I simply asked, "where is it that I can find, clear confirmation of Indra's Mangekyou Sharingan design? You have giving nothing but vague information that doesn't really clearly give confirmation that the spiral image is his mangekyou sharingan. Sure you are entitled to assume that it is. But it doesn't mean that your bias assumptions should go into the article as fact. Honestly I'm not here to make an argument, I'm just simply here to do the right thing, and to help me do the right thing. I think its best that we should keep his mangekyou sharingan design as unknown until further information is reveal. Perhaps you could edit the article that approaches your interesting assumption as an assumption but not a fact. I think that would be appropriate, wouldn't you agree thats fair?.--Ankhael (talk) 05:09, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Unless the anime's Kaguya arc or a future filler arc covers Hagoromo's kids, it's highly unlikely that further information will be revealed at this point as to whether Indra's spiral-eye pattern is his Mangekyo Sharingan or not. If it is Indra's Mangekyo Sharingan, Kishimoto probably thought the fans would be able to put two and two together without him having to spell out every minute detail of information, and/or didn't even take into consideration that such a debate would ever take place. Arawn 999 (talk) 05:22, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I guess your right Arawn, but still it they shouldn't write it as fact that his mangekyou sharingan looks like that. Sure its a fact he was shown to have those spiral eyes, but that just that he was shown to have them. But we cant just make put our assumptions as fact in the article. Omnibender seems kinda bias, no offense Omnibender, but you don't want to hear me out on this. No one really does. It just make clear sense that the some of the users get to get away with stuff like this. But dont allow others to elaborate on other thing in the articles. Like hagoromo and others. Hagoromo has a Mangekyou Sharingan but no one knows its design, and honestly the same goes for indra's. Its nothing wrong with this wiki, its a great page but the users, are somewhat bias. No offense but im calling it how i see it. --Ankhael (talk) 05:45, June 5, 2016 (UTC) : To be fair, though, there really isn't anything else the spiral eyes can be other than his Mangekyo Sharingan, especially given that Indra was shown with a regular Sharingan, he's known to have a Mangekyo Sharingan since he used Susanoo against Asura, and the spiral eyes were coloured red - at least in the anime. As I said, Kishi probably figured readers would be able to deduce that the spiral eyes were Indra's Mangekyo without having to be explicitly told - part of good storytelling is "show, don't tell", after all. Arawn 999 (talk) 06:00, June 5, 2016 (UTC) You have been at this for over two years now, haven't you? I appreciate that you're so persistent, but when you're told multiple times to stop changing this, you have to listen. Of course you have the right to edit pages, but we can revoke this right if you continue to spam the same edit over years. The eyes are indirectly confirmed to be Indra's MS simply through showing them when Tobi talks about the sons inheriting his father's powers. In the same scene, Ashura was shown with the aura to indicate his physical prowess. Plus, they're the only change in his eyes that was ever shown, and he was never said to have another dojutsu, nor is there any indiation that there actually is an entirely new dojutsu we were never told anything about. If you can't put two and two together, it's your problem, but please stop editing this. 10:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC)